


Things Long Forgotten

by aesthetic_shitpost



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_shitpost/pseuds/aesthetic_shitpost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is having a nightmare about losing Rose yet AGAIN, but this time, Amy hears him talking in his sleep. WARNING: spoilers for series 2 and 5, 'Doomsday' and 'Cold Blood' specifically. Sequel in progress...well, I think it's a sequel. I mean, I'm pretty sure it is, it just...there's a sequel on the way. Let's leave it at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Long Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading fanfics like normal when suddenly THIS popped into my head. So of course I had to write it. Don't really know if it's any good, but I can hope, right? This set the night/morning after Cold Blood, which is why Amy keeps feeling like she's forgetting something. I own NOTHING, all rights go to the BBC. This is also posted onto FF.net

Amy was wandering the TARDIS. She just couldn't get to sleep for some reason. She kept feeling like something was missing. But as soon as she tried to remember it, it disappeared. As she passed by the library, she heard someone cry out. 

"No! NO! Not again, please no, not again!"

The funny thing was, it sounded like the Doctor. But Amy knew that the Doctor hardly ever sounded so distressed. Even if it was someone else, (but who else could it be, it was just Amy and the Doctor on the TARDIS right now) Amy didn't like to hear people crying, so she went into the library. She followed the voice for a bit. The library was a maze of bookshelves, couches, plush chairs, and cozy nooks. It took a while for Amy to find him, for it was, indeed, the Doctor, sleeping on a couch, his voice rising in his nightmare.

"No! Come back Rose, just come back, I can't lose you again!" Some incoherent mumblings followed this. The Doctor started to repeat something over and over, but Amy couldn't hear. She leaned in closer. He was saying, "It does need saying, it does. Rose Tyler, I love you. It does need saying, it....." 

Amy pulled away and stared at him. She had never thought of him as the type to fall in love, but she supposed it had to happen eventually. She wondered who Rose was. He had never mentioned her. Well, she supposed she could just ask him in the morning.

-oOo-

"Doctor, who's Rose Tyler?"

The Doctor spat his tea out on Amy. "Wh-where did you hear that name, Amy? I've never mentioned her.........right?" He said, sounding a bit uncertain on the last part. 

"You were talking in your sleep last night. One of the things you said was 'It does need saying, it does. Rose Tyler, I love you.' You kept saying it over and over again. Care to explain, Doctor?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Doctor's face was very red. "She....she was a friend of mine. I - I lost her." He looked sadder, sadder than Amy had ever known him to be. Well, except for that time with Ro.....what was she thinking about again?

Amy wouldn't take that explanation, no matter how sad he looked. "Really, Doctor? The way you were talking about her, she seemed like a lot more than that....."

The Doctor buried his face in his hands. "Just....just stop, Amy, alright? I can't......I can't talk about this right now." It sounded like he was holding back tears.

"Alright Doctor, I'll stop." She just couldn't resist one last jab. "But you must have known her pretty well, right? I mean, she couldn't have been just a frie-"

"I said enough, Amy!" the Doctor shouted. The Oncoming Storm shone in his eyes, but as soon as it came, it was gone, replaced by the ocean of sadness that had been present just before. "Enough," he said gentler. "I can't face that right now, not with the nightma......wait a second how did you know what I was saying in my sleep last night?!" He said, with some of his usual vigor back.

"Oh, erm, I was just wandering around the TARDIS because I couldn't sleep last night. It was like I was missing something, but I just couldn't remember what it was. So I was walking around, and I heard you shouting 'No, not again'. What did you mean not again?"

"I meant that I couldn't go through losing her again. That was my nightmare, it always is. The same one, every time I close my eyes....even worse than the ones after the Time War."

"Oh......" was all that Amy had to say. She had never heard any mention of Rose Tyler, or the Time War, or the Doctor having nightmares before today, but today seemed to be the day for remembering things. But the Doctor knew that Amy still couldn't.


End file.
